the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 599
Now in Final Fantasy VII, the Characters of NeS1 Post 599 are at a loss how to proceed. Gebohq Simon is surprised that he is chosen to be the leader character, again, but Lt Randy thinks it's interesting to have a leader with no clue. Losien Simon is petting Lt Randy, who is the tiger-like creature Red XIII, while The Otter feels up his new body and suggests MaybeChild could help him feel it too. In the Writers' Realm, the other Writers are tired of Randy the Writer playing Final Fantasy VII and they all start fighting over the television while Gebohq the Writer decides to go and write his own Story instead. The Narrator is then replaced by a new voice, which comes along with the Final Fantasy package. Post *In the realms of Final fantasyFinal Fantasy article, Wikipedia., our heroes find themselves at a loss. Well, one hero anyways...* Geb: So what's up with me always being the leader? To be honest, I haven't a clue what this place is like. Though this swordBuster Sword article, Final Fantasy Wiki. does rock... Randy: That'll make it all the more intersting. Ante: Oh yes, a leader who hasn't a clue what he's doing. Sounds like a real nice death wish for all of us... Losien: *starting to brush Randy/Red'sRed XIII article, Wikipedia. fur on his back with her hand* That's a good dog, yeees... Randy: *to audience* And you were all wondering why I'd want to be this character. Otter: *moving his hands over his new er...curvy body* I think I'm going to start to like this, a whoooole lot... Maybe: *slapping Otter on the back of the head* Hey hey! This isn't the place to be doing that kind of stuff. Otter: Well I can do it in private, and you're welcome to join me . *Maybechild shivers and quickly steps away from TheOtter.* Geb: Well, anyways, since I don't have a clue what to do, somebody else is going to have to help me out on this, ok? *Meanwhile, in the Massassi offices, the writers grow bored as Randy plays his PlaystationPlayStation (console) article, Wikipedia., and a few try to take control of the game by force.* *A mass of flailing arms, legs, and obsenities can be seen in front of the T.V. Meanwhile, Gebohq slinks to a dark corner to continue writing a story of his own.* Who will gain control of our heroes and of their fate in the Final Fantasy game? How will our heroes cope with a lost leader? Is it true that SephirothSephiroth article, Wikipedia.'' doesn't regularly shower? This, and more--'' Loading...Please Wait... Who the hell are you? bI'm the new voice of action. I'm new, I'm quick-to-the-point, and I come fully automated in the Final Fantasy package. So move over, old man!b *gasp* Am I, the narrator, truely pushed aside in the heroes new quest? Do I really go on and on, saying things nobody wants to hear? Am I out-dated, ka-put, bucket-the-kicked... Notes Britt's Commentary "It is clear that Gebohq the Writer mistook The Otter as having a woman's body, though it was actually Masetto who had been turned into Yuffie KisaragiYuffie Kisaragi article, Wikipedia. while Otter had turned into the cat-creature Caith SithCaith Sith article, Wikipedia.." ~ Britt the Writer References External References ''''